londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4 (series 9)
Episode 4 (series 9) is the fourth episode of London's Burning's ninth season, first broadcast in the UK on ITV on September 22, 1996. Episode Summary Billy is trying to persuade a reluctant Recall to go out with him in the evenings. Sicknote is still talking about the upcoming MacBeth production which brings up the topic of his brief affair with Cynthia. Blue Watch are again called out to St. Hugh's hospital. It is another hoax call. Charlton Station Officer Grant approaches Jack and mentions Jack's prior reputation. Jack asks him exactly what that is and offers to meet up after work to find out. Grant says he knows Jack lost a friend on a shout and that he subsequently testified against his guvnor. Jack walks away and refuses to tell Nick what happened, which gets him a reprimand. In the pub, Jack talks to Jaffa about Nick. He thinks Nick is on edge and takes his personal life to work with him. Maggie and Derek go out for dinner where Derek proposes. Billy and Recall go to a club. Billy flirts with a girl while Recall is left sitting alone. He returns home to find he missed a call from Laura. Billy arrives home later with a girl. George and Kelly visit the sex shop where Beattie lives. She also does phone sex for paying customers. George informs Beattie that Cyril is back and wants her back. Geoff takes Bruno to an obedience class but it doesn't go well. Recall is fuming when a girl walks out of Billy's bedroom and threatens to throw him out. Jenny calls Hallam at home, wanting to talk to him. Sandra overhears the conversation and asks who it was. He tells her it was Geoff. A warehouse is being used to shoot a rock band's music video. As the shooting gets underway, a faulty wire starts a fire. Sandra presses the redial button on the phone. Jenny answers and Sandra hangs up. She then demands that John tells her what is going on between him and Jenny. He finally admits he slept with her twice before ending it and implies Sandra also had an affair with her boss. Sandra slaps him and he storms out of the house. George tells Cyril that Beattie doesn't want to see him. Hallam picks up Geoff for work and accuses him of telling Sandra about Jenny. Geoff brings up Patti and questions whether anything really was going on between her and John. They are still bickering when they arrive at work. Hallam even snaps at Nick. At the music shoot, the fire is spreading and the power begins to fail. A group of girls creep in from outside to get a view of the video. Blue Watch arrive and there does not appear to be a fire. Nick sends crews out to search the area. The fire is finally spotted and Nick orders the warehouse to be evacuated. Billy and Recall go into the fire and spot gas cylinders. Meanwhile, the fire in the vent is still spreading and blows up the other building. The girls and the soundman are trapped. Outside, a man informs Hallam that the girls are inside, so he and Pearce head in to look for them. As Billy and Recall carry on fighting the flames in the other building, a pole collapses and hits Recall, knocking him unconscious. Jack, who is on BA control, rushes in to help drag Recall out. Nick is furious and reprimands him for abandoning BA control and entering a building without BA. Cast 9